I Love You, I Hate You
by TheLemonGoddess
Summary: On the surface, Mukuro and Hibari are arch-enemies, always ready to rip each other's throats out, but what is hidden under their hate? Love? Drabble series. Set TYL-verse. YAOI. TYL6918/1869. :D


**I Love You, I Hate You**

**Chapter 1: Spin the Bottle**

**Pairings:** TYL6918/1869 and may include hints of other pairings...

**Note:** OOC-ness. Crack? (Crap?) Drabble series. Shounen-ai. BL. Nothing too much though.

**Summary:** See above! I don't even know why I am putting this category! XD

**Rating: **DEFINITELY T. For suggestiveness and perhaps some colorful language.

**A/N:** Drabbles! :D This is my first time writing them... So please bear with the length and plot holes that may be present. Please correct me if so. And this would update only if I have the plotbunnies to write. But it really depends. Judging by the ideas I have right now, I may update once a day! :D Rejoice! Beta'd by my friend in Fanfiction and in real life, Luscinia Evan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 100% of this awesome anime and manga series belongs to Akira Amano. I own the plot of this fanfic though!

* * *

It was a peaceful night in the Vongola Mansion.

It was during dinnertime, when Tsuna, currently Vongola Decimo and his Guardians were having dinner. As usual, they ate quietly, only stopping to take a sip of their drinks. Awkward silence filled the room. Until...

The Rain Guardian, Yamamoto, suddenly spoke up, dissolving the silence in the dinnertime.

"It's so boring! Let's play a game!"

Gokudera Hayato, the self-proclaimed and the right-hand-man of the Vongola Decimo, slammed his hands on the table in immediate response, causing everyone's glasses to topple onto the table, spilling all of its contents, staining the used-to-be immaculately white tablecloth.

"YOU BASEBALL IDIOT! How dare you insult Juudaime like this! Dinner with Juudaime is NEVER boring!" He shouted into Yamamoto's ear, who was just sitting beside him.

"Maa maa~ I'm just saying, ne?" As expected, the Rain Guardian was completely oblivious to the lashing of the Storm Guardian and chuckled sheepishly, while scratching his head at the same time, a foolish grin plastered upon his face, as if nothing had happened at all.

No one replied to his question and things grew quiet again.

Until...

"DINNER WITH SAWADA IS EXTREMELY BORING!" The loud-mouthed Sun Guardian, Ryohei announced EXTREMELY loudly in a fit of vigor, which had caused everyone at the table, including Gokudera, to cover their ears to block out the noise.

After recovering to their senses, all eyes turned to the center of attention, _Sawada_, their boss. He widened his eyes in total shock and innocence, and defensively raised both of his hands as if to protect himself. Gokudera, as his 'trusty and loyal' right-hand-man, instinctively stood up to protect his dear boss.

"YOU...!" Gokudera clenched his teeth as he raised his fist to face Ryohei. The Sun Guardian was not intimidated by this, only raising his bandaged fists to face the Storm Guardian. A few dynamites materialized out of nowhere as the Storm Guardian readily accepted the challenge.

A fight soon ensued, with Gokudera spouting colourful words of every possible language, and Ryohei was just shouting "EXTREEEEEEMMME" all the way, accompanied by dynamites and EXTREME fist punches, breaking whatever in the way.

Hibari, who was at the far corner of the dining room had a visible popped vein in his head, as his chopsticks were trembling in his hands. He was trying his very best to control his anger, and it took all of his willpower just to ignore whatever was going on.

His fingers were reaching out for his Cloud Box Weapon, but he willed it to stay still. He then turned his attention onto the food that lay out in front of him.

Just as he was about to pick up his food, a small beige dynamite _innocently _rolled to his white ceramic plate, and with a small "boom", his face was covered in dark gray smoke.

That's when all hell broke loose.

The angered Hibari unleashed his chains from his tonfas, which extended to the other side of the room, breaking the wall, and was accompanied by his signature death greeting.

"I'll bite you to death!"

Hibari, Gokudera and Ryohei were fighting, each for their own reasons, Lambo and Chrome, being the youngest among the Guardians were huddling in a corner, definitely out of fear, Tsuna was at a total loss while Mukuro remained seated, with his usual creepy Cheshire Cat grin on his face, and Yamamoto being his usual happy-go-lucky self.

"How about-"

Tsuna silently thanked profusely to whoever said that. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Spin the Bottle?" Mukuro suggested.

"THAT'S AN EXTREMELY FANTASTIC IDEA!" Ryohei shouted in agreement. Even Yamamoto grinned wider than usual, showing his approval. Hibari just gave his usual noncommittal "Hn" which to Mukuro, meant as a 'yes'. Chrome and Lambo nodded their heads out of fear of another fight.

Tsuna sighed and raised his hand, this time to show that he has completely given up on everything, giving the male Mist Guardian permission to do whatever he wanted to do.

"Kufufu~ Seems like everyone agrees, ne?" He chuckled.

Mukuro, the initiator of the game, picked up a empty wine bottle, which miraculously managed to avoid damage on the table. As he placed his gloved fingers securely on top of the bottle to spin it, he confirmed "This is the _kissing_ Spin the Bottle, it will be much more interesting and fun. The person who the bottle is pointed at will be kissed, and the next turn, they would be the ones initiating the kiss. The person who kisses can kiss _anywhere _they want. Anywhere. As long as you it~?"

Not everyone seemed very approving of the idea, especially a certain self-proclaimed carnivore who was glaring at everyone at the table, but they went on with it anyway, without regard of his reaction, for they knew it all too well.

As Mukuro's thin fingers spun the translucent glass bottle, which made a rather unpleasant sound on the splintered table, the mouth of the wine bottle landed on...

Lambo. Lambo looked at the glass bottle and pointed to himself, widening his eyes.

Mukuro sighed and nodded. It wasn't someone he wanted but since it was _his _idea, he just shrugged it off.

"Ah..." He went over to the 15-year-old Lightning Guardian, raised up his hand as if he was inviting someone to a dance ball, and pecked his hand lightly. Lambo's cheeks flushed a radiant red, and immediately looked away due to sheer embarrassment. Everyone gaped at Mukuro's brave act. Mukuro turned around in response with his usual creepy smile, immediately silencing everyone in the room. Hibari smirked at his shameless act.

As Mukuro saw Hibari's slight reaction, he could not help but grin even wider as he knew what was in store for him.

Lambo spun the bottle next, and ended up with kissing Gokudera on the cheek. Gokudera, in turn, was lucky enough to be able to kiss his boss, and willingly went on all fours and kissed his feet _more than once_, while proclaiming along the lines of "It is an honor to kiss your feet, Juudaime!" Tsuna could not help but facepalm.

The game went on, with Tsuna kissing Chrome on the cheek too like how she did the same to Tsuna during the Varia battles, as it was the most humane thing that anyone could do. Chrome kissed Yamamoto on the pinkie, a weird choice, while said Rain Guardian landed a sloppy, wet kiss on Ryohei's face, causing Gokudera and Hibari to snicker in delight, while Ryohei did not give a reaction.

Even Mukuro could not help but laugh, and Ryohei did not seem too happy about the response received, although he kept quiet.

Ryohei kissed Mukuro on the hand, like what he did to the fifteen-year-old Lambo, and Mukuro seemed slightly grossed out at the action, with a disgusted frown plastered on his face. After wiping away the Sun Guardian's saliva on his napkin, he swiftly twirled the bottle to see who the bottle will land. And it spun, and spun...

And it stopped.

Mukuro arched his eyebrows in surprise and _expectation, _and everyone craned their heads to see who the bottle pointed to.

A _lucky_ Cloud Guardian. He couldn't be _any _luckier.

"Kufufufu~ Ooh, seems like I got a special someone~" Mukuro teased at the subject, licking his lips for _extra emphasis. _Hibari narrowed his eyes, and released his dark aura around him, causing everyone to hide behind the male Mist Guardian, who seemed unfazed at the raging Hibari.

"You pineapple herbivore... Touch me and I'll bite you to death." Hibari onyx eyes bored into Mukuro's hetero-chromatic ones. If looks could kill, Mukuro would have been long dead and buried under six inches of earth.

"Kufufufu~ Oya oya, getting embarrassed here, you little birdie?" chirped Mukuro as he leaned his body towards Hibari, his long indigo hair falling against his shoulders. He moved his face so that his breath landed on his ears, causing Hibari to slightly shiver in utter disgust.

A microscopic blush dusted the ex-Prefect's cheeks, which was invisible to almost anyone except said Mist Guardian. Hibari was trying his very best to hide his feelings, but failed beautifully at it. "N...No." was the short and stark reply the pineapple received.

Mukuro gave his cutest pout as he returned face to face with the skylark, before his lips curled into a sly smirk.

"I see~ Now-" Mukuro slurred his words seductively and before Hibari could open his mouth to spew out more vulgarities, he was silenced by a kiss.

_On the lips._

Everyone in the room except for the duo gaped. Mukuro, smirking into the kiss as he saw everyone's reaction, used his hand to push Hibari's face closer to his, deepening the kiss. Hibari gasped in reaction and tried to tug away from the pineapple's lips, but due to Mukuro's hand, he was unable to break apart.

The younger male took the chance as Hibari's lips were parted, brandishing his tongue into Hibari's mouth. Hibari shot a what-the-hell glare to the intruder, and tried to use his tongue to push his' out.

It was like a battle for dominance, in which the pineapple seemed to win.

Now everyone was freaking out. The two arch enemies were actually kissing each other? _French kissing?!_

"Mukuro-sama..." Mukuro's female counterpart sweat-dropped at the scene, covering her only eye to prevent her from seeing any more evil that threatened to taint her innocence. She mentally thanked her eye patch in advance.

Tsuna, knowing what to do as his Hyper Intuition had told him to, gently shooed everyone out the dining room. He thanked the heavens for gifting him with the Hyper Intuition. Everyone followed their boss obediently, making a beeline out of the dinner room, before they _poofed._

Tsuna was the last to leave, and he scanned the room to make sure no one else was exposed to their makeout session.

As he left, sighed, turned around and declared "Make sure to destroy everything in here after you're _done_, Mukuro. Tomorrow's meal would be at the balcony." Mukuro arched his eyebrow as a sign of acknowledgement. Hibari was too preoccupied in intimidating Mukuro with his glare to even stare at the herbivore.

As the door closed shut, Mukuro let go of his hand behind Hibari's head, but not before intertwining his fingers in his soft locks. _What kind of shampoo does he use, _he wondered before he let go of the kiss, a sliver of their shared saliva connecting their lips.

Mukuro then swiftly pushed Hibari away from him to marvel at the Cloud Guardian, who was sprawled on the dinner chair in the sexiest way possible, his face flushed and panting for breath. He looked so _irresistible. _Mukuro's lips curled into a smirk at the beautiful sight.

Hibari kept his eyes on him, still remaining in his position, but it was of no threat to the other party, and only added to his sex appeal.

Mukuro couldn't resist. He wanted to _bite _the man below him, make him shout his name so loud till he can go deaf. His fingers were getting tingly, and his inner devil was shouting for him to you-know-what.

"Let's begin~" Mukuro mused before advancing onto the Cloud Guardian.

* * *

The next morning, _almost_ all of the Guardians were at the balcony of the Vongola Mansion having their breakfast with the tenth boss.

Everyone was_ not_ surprised at the existence of two empty chairs, where a male Cloud and Mist Guardian were supposed to sit at. Life continued on as normal as everyone ate like nothing had happened. Tsuna heaved a sigh as he dug into his food too.

Just as the Vongola Decimo was just about to finish his meal, a subordinate rushed in, breaking the quiet peace of breakfast.

"Boss, the dining room is totally destroyed!"

Tsuna sighed, as he waved his hand to dismiss him, who swiftly left the room.

"Next time, we should build a bedroom there."

* * *

A/N: Whatever happened to the both of them... It's up for you to decide :D

ARGHHHHHHHH. To be honest, I think this is a rather shitty story.

Should I continue? :3 Please leave a review! :D

-TheLemonGoddess


End file.
